iKill
by Ashleybuscus
Summary: Revenge is back from the dead... My first fanfic hope you like! Sparly, with Spam and Creddie fluff. Rated T for gore and character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own iCarly NOW, but just you wait till the day I take over Nick…**

iKill

Chapter One

Carly POV

I didn't mean to kill Shane. Why would I? He's a total hottie! Well, he was. Before I killed him.

All I remember is falling asleep with the knife in my hand. I was making salad, while we watched a tech thingy on the tech channel. Now that I think about it, I should have just broken my promise to Freddie and left, but I'm not that sort of girl.

"Freddie, if I didn't wanna continue iCarly, I would literally kill you on the spot." Sam moaned, half way full a full ham (her stomach must be lined with steel!).

"It aint my fault we have to watch this, Shane's waiting up in the studio to question us!" Freddie replied in his nerdy, love-struck tone. Note to self- NEVER let Freddie's AV club friends choose segments on iCarly EVER AGAIN!

"How's the romantic salad coming along?" Sam called over, her mouth full of ham.

"Almost done." I yawned. "Just cutting up the lettuce."

"Will it have an extra portion of blood for sauce?"

"Erm, no."

"Oh, sorry, I just thought you might fall to sleep on the knife."

Freddie glared at Sam.

"Sorry about that, Carly." He said. "My friend Samantha here is a TOTAL MANIAC!"

I had to explain to him about how I already knew Sam.

No-one talked much after that, except the TV. It droned on and on about Ethernet cables and all that stuff. The lettuce went on forever, and I eventually dropped off. The next thing I saw was Shane's dead body, the knife in the side of his neck, blood everywhere.

**A/N – Sorry if this chapter is a bit gory. I promise you will hear no more of blood ore gore or sauce.**

**Indigocoil**

**PS- This chapter is dedicated to Angel of Darkness 1337.**

**You inspired me to write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you really made my day!**

**Jhuikmn08 – Sorry I couldn't satisfy you with more blood, but there will be more deathy wethys coming up! As for the love-struck part, well, I'll leave that to your imagination…**

**Disclaimer – No, it hasn't changed since 2 days ago. I still don't own iCarly.**

Chapter Two

Spencer POV

All I heard was the kiddos going up to the studio; I didn't know anything about Shane's death. I thought he was asking them tech questions for iCarly, so I went up to watch the show. The first thing I saw was Carly, Sam, and Freddie staring at me anxiously.

"Hey." I said to them.

Then I saw Shane. I REALLY freaked.

"ARGH!" I screamed. "Dead guy! DEAD GUY! It's SHANE! HOW THE HELL DID HE DIE!"

"I killed him, Spencer." Was Carly's timid reply.

"Carly, this is SERIOUS! No time for JOKES!"

"No, really. I did."

This was hard for me to take in, Carly had never pulled a prank on me before. Or ANYONE without my help, and Sam and Freddo would never be able to pull one like this. I knew Carly wasn't kidding.

I stared into her terrified, chocolate eyes, identical to mine in every way.

"It was an accident!" she pleaded "I was sleepwalking!"

"Don't worry, kiddo"

"DON'T WORRY? I'm a MURDERER! I could be arrested!"

"Look, I won't let that happen, okay? Your my lil sis, and brothers don't generally let their sisters go to prison without a VERY BIG FIGHT."

"It will happen. For 3 reasons. One; you can't fight to save your life. Two; you're a terrible liar, and three; I'll never be able to live with the guilt. What happened when Sam changed my grade?"

"You were so guilty your hair fell out?"

"Yes. So keeping a murder at bay wouldn't drive me so insane I'd have to go to hospital? I'm turning myself in tomorrow morning."

None of us could believe what she just said. I was so shocked I couldn't even usher a tiny 'no'.

**Ooo, suspence! please reveiw, but the next chapter will come tomorrow. i'm inpatiant. **


	3. Chapter 3

**jhuikmn08 - Sorry if i'm confusing you! i hope future chapters will be more understanding. this one is sad, by the way.**

**Disclaimer - if only...**

**C**hapter 3

Spencer POV

I drove Carly to the station on my bike. I didn't want to, but I didn't want her to go insane either. When arrived, I fought the urge to look at the place my Carly would be held. I lost. Staring up at dark, grim building that cast a shadow over all happiness, I couldnt stop myself imagining my little sister in a dark cell, clinging to the rusty bars, her hair all tangeled and messed up. I knew she wouldn't last a day in there without crying an ocean of tears. Literally. I wanted to swoop her up in my weak arms and run back home, but of course; I couldnt let her down. So, I gave her a long hug, and then watched her give herself away to the police.

She walked up to the man sitting at a desk, who was reading a newspaper.

"Please, sir, I'd like to report a murder." She squeaked, tears rolling down her scarlett man glanced up from the newspaper, only to look way again straight away.

"Who was murdered?" He groaned, as if he'd heard this a million times that day. He showed no concern for Carly's tears at all.

"A boy called Shane. I dont know his last name, but he was in the AV club at Ridgeway Highschool. Do you know him?"

The officer's eyes widened and he dropped his paper.

"Yes," his voice now had a hint of saddness, loss "He is my son."

Oh God. I could see the pressure deepen on Carly's face.

"Do you know who killed him?" Oh chiz, now he was being nice.

"Yes..." the words she said next were almost impossible to hear. "... it was me."

The expression in the officer's eyes changed from deep saddness to pure anger. "Whats your name?" he growled.

I could feel Carly's fear, and I could see that she was shaking.

"WHATS YOUR NAME!"

"Carlotta Shay."

Then she was arrested, and it was pure hell for me. It was the typical type, nothing unique or special, but it was for Carly. My Carly. My little sister.

He asked for her parent or guardian's phone number, so se gave him mine. I didn't bother answering because I was only 3 yards away from her.

"Bye , Spence." She said, smiling, but crying.

"See ya, kiddo."

Then Carly was handcuffed and taken away.

**AWWWWWWW! Virtual kleanex for anyone who cried. Shocking news in next chapter, please reveiw ant tell everyine you know about this story. Please. **

**P.S. - This is a multi chapter story with short chapters abour iCarly, so now i'm going to write a long one-shot about Victorious****! It shall be called _'Purple and Red',_ and it will be a depresing Bade. Chow 4 Now!**

**indigocoil**

**(but you can call me Indy.)**

**:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, iKill chapter 4.**

**Sorry I haven't written a chapter in so many months.**

**Ok, here goes-**

Chapter 4

Sam

I sat in Carly and Spencer's apartment with Fredweird, eating ribs I'd found in their fridge, when Spencer came back. He looked as if he'd been crying.

"Hey, Spencer." I said to him. "Is Carly ok?"

He answered me with a single tear. I'd never seen him cry before.

Not ever.

So I came over to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry, things will work out; Carly will tell them it was an accident, and ya gotta beleive a tiny high school girl, 'aint that right Fredward?"

Freddie just looked up and nodded. He hadn't said anything after the incident, nothing but nods, shakes, and shrugs.

"But what if it isn't?" Spencer whispered. "What will happen to her if it isn't?"

"She'll be fine." I said. If only I knew how wrong I'd been.

* * *

><p>A week later, I got dressed up in plain black pants and long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved white button-up shirt on top, and my mom drove me to the court.I sat with Freddie and Spencer, who were both wearing white shirts.<p>

"You two aliright?" I said curiously. Suprisingly, Fredward was the one to speak.

"Spencer's just had a crying fit." He said "About five cops had to come and calm him down."

Now that I looked closely at Spencer's face, I could see it was red, and had tear stains all round the eyes and cheeks. I wondered for a while what it would have looked like, this crying fit.

I thought I was going to see for myself when they brought Carly in. Muck was covering her face, her hair knotted, her hands chained to her waist. She was wearing one of those orange jumpsuits (what I would call a juvie-form) which was also drenched in dirt. When I looked over at Spencer, he looked like he was going to pop. His cheeks were puffed out like a frog, and his bloodshot eyes were bulging. I couldn't stop myself laughing, which didn't please Carly at all. She gave me one of those whatthehellareyoudoing looks,so I nodded over at Spencer, and she started laughing too!

Then the case started.

"Carlotta Shay, you are charged with the murder of Shane Rumbletoes." **(A/N-Yeah, I know, but Shane dosen't have a last name so I saked my Mum for a random last name and she came up with that) **The fat judge roard. "How do you plead?"  
>"Guilty, but- "<br>"You have pleaded guilty, but we still have to carry on the case for some reason. Jury, what doyou think?"  
>The Jury (which were just a group of people dressed poshly) all said 'guilty' one by one. Well, obviously, she just pleaded guilty, idiots! After another few pointless ours, I asked Freddie to wake me up when she was being sentenced.<p>

I woke up to "Carlotta Shay, I sectence you to death by the electric chair."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm going to really annoy you now- <strong>

**I will not continue until I get 5 more reveiws, or until it is 2012.**

**Sry.**

**[}**


End file.
